User talk:SnowyBoy/Archive4
Archive I archived it~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 14:59, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it is pity. But when you need to archive your talk page, call me~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 11:59, August 5, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Yep, I already post a comment on your blog~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 12:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday As the Headline says Happy Birthday David!!!!! Hope you had fun on your special day and because you live in Belgium its midnight round about now so I'm gonna end your Round and make Gouenji Shuuya the winner. Hope you have enjoyed your own Round. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 22:14, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Age I'm currently 15 years old of age too XD LOL XD SAME YEP!!!!! We are both 15 years of age! Okay...... we're both getting older..... (bangs head to desk) And I'm going soon to college >_> (yes, my country doesn't have junior high school... YET.... We have four years in high school but they'll change it next year.... I think...?) Yes, me and some other users talk funnily because what's the point of watching your fav anime if you don't talk about it at all? LOL XD Yes, I'm an admin, and that means i need to be serious, but that only applies on serious matters, cases, teaching and showing discipline. So..... you could say I chat/talk to much when it comes to the anime I LOVE!!! XD So....... wanna start a roleplay? You could roleplay as Fubuki and I'll be Yukimura ^_^ How about it? Me and Lordranged7 do it XD He acts as Shindou while I'm Kirino XD SO..... Do you wanna roleplay...? (PLEASE~!!!!!!!) Kind of Roleplay: *2 people Cast of Roleplay: *SnowyBoy → as Fubuki Shirou *AdventureWriter28 → as Yukimura Hyouga Start of Roleplay: Yukimura: Hey! Fubuki-senpai! Can i ask a question? I heard that Endou-san of Raimon is married, are you married or dating someone Fubuki-senpai? End of my line :p your turn to continue the roleplaY XD make it as funny as possible lol XD RP! Start of roleplay NOOOOOO!!!!! HOW COULD YOU FUBUKI-SENPAI!!!! Yo...yo....you CANNOT get married!!! Or at least end the bad rumors first Fubuki-senpai... There was some rumors that i heard that scared me O_o it was about you.... Dating Goeunji Shuuya!!! Is it true? And you met a girl in the wedding? Are you SURE it's not Kazemaru Ichirouta? End of Roleplay Sorry if it was posted twice >_< I mostly use my cellphone most of the time... Themes What do you think of these themes: Best Episode pic, Best (GO/CS) Hissatsu pic, Best designed (GO/CS) Character? Maybe the themes are stupid :/ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:15, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep, new signature~ Oh okay~ You're welcome~ I will come up with more themes if I know some more. If I vote, then the battle will still continue XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Already Voted~ I think you must be precies (don't know how to say it in English :P) with the best episodes/character/hissatsu with CS/GO/IE~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:32, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, or else, it will be too hard to choose which one is the best and maybe if it is solo/combination/Keshin Hissatsu. For example: the round is the best Keshin Hissatsu, then you can't pick a solo/combination hissatsu but you must pick a Keshin Hissatsu. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:44, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, who will win? If you can vote, for who are you voting? Me or Ozora? :P Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay~ Hey, you and Adventure are also roleplaying? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:01, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Lol, it is Tied Again and Again and Again XD. Yukimur and Fubuki. It will be funny~ Yeah, she was online. Maybe, she will answer it tomorrow~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah~ I hope so~ O___O Fubuki get married with who? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ Au revoir~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:18, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Game Yeah, finally it is ended~ O______O You read my mind XD PS: I can speak French. Though not so good. I learn French on school~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yep, I learn it on school. I will do my best to speak French~ C'est bien et toi? Je apprends le français pour deux ans. J'aime le langue ^^ I hope you understand it ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry for the mistakes~ On my school, I have 3 years french in the junior school and in the high school, you can choose it~ O__O, problems. What for problems? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:58, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay. I have the same. My mother is sometimes also angry on my for the same reason but hey, the wiki is fun and I have many friends here~ Tot morgen! Good Night and I posted my pic~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 19:05, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Congratulations ☻ Thanks for the Congrats. I really loved this round. Not because of winning it, but it was so intense and close between many members.^^ Ozora Tsubasa (talk) 19:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Team Hey, Do you want to join the team because you have also a blog game~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 20:17, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I like it too, I will add you on the list~ Feel free to post your pic in the member pics gallery~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:07, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Game Hi there SnowyBoy I wanted to post this picture on your blog game but for some reason my editor won't work. Don't know why but heres my picture, if this isn't allowed then please tell me and ill change it. MajinPegasus15 (talk) 08:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Guide Thanks for helping me in my guide. I just happened to see Hakke's talk page with those fonts,so I thought of making a list of them because it's just such a waste to just place it on a talk page in my opinion. Hope you don't mind about it. I would really appreciate it if you could give me the full list of the fonts as it would come in handy for me and other viewers. Thank you and have a nice day! ♫これは超次元サッカーだ！♫ アズール ブレイズ♫ 12:34, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Community message The community message looks fine to me, what browser are you using? --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:27, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : Uh, Internet Explorer is a really bad browser, it has compatibility issues as well as safety issues. I suggest you use Firefox or Chrome instead. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : They do look a bit on the right... no idea why, they're coded to stay centered. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:51, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : I suggest you also install this add-on, it will hide all the annoying ads. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:56, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:CS + talk + questions Bonjour~ I am fine and you? First, I had Internet Explorer but now I have Google Chrome and it is much better~ 1). It is really nice. I reallt like your blog~ 2). Me either. It is on the official site but I can't read Japanese so, I don't understand it~ Yeah, he is strange! 3). I don't think I am going to buy it because it is kinda boring to play the games over and over again.... (Also I haven't a 3DS) and you? Ah, yeah, it is boring... I am deleting the unused files but that's boring too... Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:46, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it is much better. Yeah, it is strange... I think not because the Mixi Max Gun is stuck at the back, which Wonderbot is wearing. I will create V3...... Someday XD Yeah.... It's not fair. My little sister has a 3DS and me not... Yeah, I want to play GO and CS too. Yeah, I agree, it's boring when you have played a lot and don't know what to do anymore. Yeah, stupid wi-fi... YEAH, I am going to buy that game, can't wait! Well, I have already played IE3 Orge in Japanese ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:08, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Sadly no. I have to buy a Japanese 3DS first because the 3DS has a region lock.. YEAH XD. Nope, I have downloaded it and played in Japanese without patch. YEP Someday XD Yeah, me too, Ghost Mixi Max. I have IE1, IE2 Blizzard (eng), IE3 Spark and Ogre (jap) and you? I have absolutely no idea... Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:19, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Waits* *Waits* *Waits* *Waits* XD Thanks~ Yeah, IE1 and IE2 are the only ones in Europe, sadly. WHY IS EUROPE SO SLOW WITH GAMES?! About the dub names and release's: ASK NINTENDO FOR THE RELEASE DATE AND DUB NAMES. So, find Nintendo XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, It is pity! Well, Torch is on vacation in Tunesia and AdventureWriter have exams. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Let me check *Back after some seconds XD* There are..... 1276 members on the wiki though the 3/4 doesn't come on the wiki anymore... Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:44, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, me too. Nope and you. Actually, we can visited each other XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:49, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, I live in Holland and you in Belgium so, laten bij elkaar op bezoek gaan XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I went to Belgium 1 time. Torch92 was only in the chat to talk a bit about the new stuff. Actually, I posted the 1000 comment but I deleted it. You are lucky XD. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:59, August 11, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Do you mean where I have been in Belgium? Hmmm... I don't know anymore. Yeey, 22.000 edits for me ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:04, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, you congrats too~ O__O Luik is far away where I live and that is... Delft~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:18, August 11, 2012 (UTC) It is okay, I have never seen Luik. Yeah, it is also old. Why do you hate Luik O_O? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:24, August 11, 2012 (UTC) It is so ugly but yeah, when you live there very long.... Wow, we really talked very much. Already 13 messages on our talk page =) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:32, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I thought I did leave a message before I left. I guess my phone didn't want to post it -.- Well, I am going to place the message that my phone didn't want to post XD. Delft isn't so big as well. YEAH! We did talk a lot, I like it~ Yeah, you right. I got to archive my talk page..... someday XD. Well, I got to leave before you left but yeah, phone huh. We can talk tomorrow further~ if you want of course~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 20:27, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Yep, someday XD. I want to talk~ So, what's the topic? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:03, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure but let me archive my talk page before we are going to RP and which characters? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it has more place now XD. I want to be Shindou or Kirino or Kariya or Hikaru :P and you? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:20, August 12, 2012 (UTC) RP! You choose :P. Then I know the perfect character that I will be for yours XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:27, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, you start~ It will be a surprise who I am XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:31, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, here we go: Roleplay Nice to meet you. Do you like Raimon? El Dorado? Yeah, there are evil! Thanks for your help. Of course I want to help you but I have never seen you here in Japan. Where are you from? Hey, I forget to say my name, My name is..... End roleplay Yep, try to guess my name XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:43, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Europe, huh? It can :). Kariya?! Man, I hate Kariya. He is trying to steal my best friend from me... Yep, it is me, Shindou Takuto. End roleplay Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Yep, I am Shindou Takuto. Heh, Tenma again. He is always like that. Well, I am good as midfielder and I play piano. F-F-Future?! 200 years?! Wow... Nice to meet you! Well, what's your position End roleplay Roleplay is FUN XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:04, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Forward? I play as Forward when it is needed for Raimon. Tsurugi angry? It is like him. Jealous? Tsurugi Jealous? I think he likes Tenma and you are hanging out with him :P Inazuma Caravan? It can't fly, right? Wonderbot? Is it that.... bear? End roleplay =D, sometimes it is weird XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Maybe? It is! I don't know that feeling if you are thinking that.... Inazuma Caravan can Fly O_O. But it is a bear... Fine for that "Bear".. I am calling him Wonderbot. I have a Keshin, called Sousha Maestro and you? End roleplay Oh, okay. Have fun! Okay, see you tonight! Thanks you too. bye~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:41, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Yeah, I can it and Tenma, Tsurugi and Shinsuke too and you? End roleplay Okay~ you aren't so late. I can wait ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 20:44, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Thanks, O_O, you don't have a Keshin. It isn't so bad. 3/4 of Raimon don't have a Keshin as well. Hey, do you have seen Kirino somewhere? End roleplay Yeey, another fun chapter XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 20:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Yeah, you can get it. Yes Kirino. I am searching for him. N-N-No, I am not in love with him. I just worried about him. End roleplay Lol, you called Kirino "her" Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Ah, XD Roleplay: Yeah, Kirino is a HE. Don't forget that. I think Kirino will be not mad. But anyways do you have seen him? End roleplay I have one think to say: ASK level 5. They made Kirino looks like a girl O_O I like him too~ Because roleplay is fun XD. Sorry, I am random XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yep, level 5 XD Roleplay: Yeah, Kirino looks like a girl but he isn't. Yeah, he said that. I have to fuse to win from El Dorado. Anyways, do you have seen Kirino? End roleplay I think it is nice and he is manlier XD Though he is also a bit scary O_O Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:22, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah XD Roleplay: Yeah me too. Nope, it will be cool and hey, you merged with a Kyouryuu XD. Anyways, do you have seen Kirino? I hope he is not with Kariya... End roleplay Hey, I got to go. Must sleep (My mum...) Lets RP tomorrow further if you want. Bye~ Good Night~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure~ Feel free to edit it because you are a member~ Good Night~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:37, August 12, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Roleplay: Dinosaur and Nobunaga is the same. (Wait... That sounds weird XD) Yeey, you have seen Kirino. So, he is not with Kariya. I-I-I am not jealous. I just care about Kirino because Kariya can prank him... No, I-I-I am not jealous. Yep, Kirino is my best friend but Kariya is stealing Kirino from me. I guess he is jealous because I am Kirino's best friend and not him. Meh, Tenma and Tsurugi are best friends. Amd Tsurugi is jealous because he thinks you are trying to steal Tenma from him like Kariya is doing with Kirino. End roleplay Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 08:06, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yep, it is much better. Thanks~ Roleplay: Yep, he is not me. I like Kariya but I don't like him when he is trying to steal my best friend... Yeah, after the match against Protocol Omega 2.0, we lost and Beta used Her Sphere Device and then I heard Mind-Control mode but I didn't first know why she did that but after that, I understood it. Only me, Tenma, Shinsuke, Tsurugi and Nishiki are ocer in the soccer club because we have a Keshin which have protected us from the mind control. Yeah, we must defeat Protocol Omega 2.0 to get my best friend....ehhhh... Raimon back. Yeah, Okatsu is weird I wonder why she is calling me Takuto-sama O_O and why she is stalking me. Kirino and me are just best friend. We are not in l-l-love or something like that... Yeah, Akane is weird too. For her, I am Shin-sama but WAIT.. Did she called my as her boy friend O_O. I am NOT her boy friend. No one is my girl friend... End roleplay Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:26, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Yep, they aren't. Shin-sama, Takuto-sama.... I don't know why they put the "sama part after my name. I guess they really like me >.< Waaaaaah, why am I so popular. Also, Tenma is stalking me >.> O_O a girl is in love with you O_O. Do you like her? End roleplay Yeah, the codes are pity >_> Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:42, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. O_O I got the Lucky Future Badge without noticing it... Lol, I got 26 Lucky Future badges... Roleplay: Yeah, he is stalking me. Why are they many people stalking me >_>. Conclusion, he is stalking everyone of Raimon. Lol, Fei-sama XD Ask her. Yeah, she really is like Akane and Okatsu..... Hey, have you see Ichino and Aoyama? End roleplay Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:04, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah me too but Gwno as it Roleplay: Yeah, he is a good boy... Yep, they are the two best friend and I haven't seen them either without each other. They are so close. Maybe they are in love with each other XD. But did you have seen them? End roleplay Hey, I got to go. I will be on the wiki this afternoon. See you later~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I am back~ Let's continue the RP~ Roleplay: So? That they are boys means nothing. You can be in love with a boy when you are a boy. It can... I-I-I don't know this feeling if you are thinking that.... Great, so they did listen to me.... Anyways where is the "bear". Man, I want to call him bear. It's fit to him XD. Have you seen Kirino. I want to talk with him... End roleplay Anyways, I have ban the IP who was removing all the content from the pages. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 14:31, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Yeah, let's change our talk. Yeah, Wonderbot isn't chosen as coach but he has a funny face when he is depressed XD. Hey, how do you like the Raimon soccer club members and the school itself? Anyways, do you have any siblings? Have you seen Kirino? I want to talk with him about STOP hating soccer because he got brainwashed... Now he got brainwashed, I don't see him often >_>. I hope he didn't forget me.... End roleplay Yeah, it was irritated >_>. Yeah, you are ranked 7. Yeah, I saw it too. It is strange! But trust the leaderboard. The leaderboard is right XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:52, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yep, I saw it XD Roleplay: ''' He IS crazy :P Why can't I call him a bear XD Gladly you like Raimon :). Sooooooo, do you have siblings, you made me curious :P. WHAT?! Kirino is with Kariya?! Destroying the soccer field?! WAIT.... you also said that Ichino and Aoyama are also near the soocer field, are they destroying the field as well?! I have to go to the soccer field, right now! I have to stop them! *Runs off* '''End roleplay Okay~ See you tomorrow, Bye~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:04, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back~ Roleplay: Hey, Fei! WHY DID YOU CALL AKANE?! COULDN'T YOU CALL SOMEONE ELSE?! I am fine... Well, I ran to the soccer field and saw that Kirino, Kariya, Aoyama, Ichino and Hikaru were destroying the field. So, I walked to them and said that they must stop but I think I mustn't tell that because They were punching, kicking and puching me >_>. And then I grabbed a soccer ball and used some hissatsu's but that wasn't enough and they punched, kicked and pushed me more. So, I ran away fastly and went to home. WAAAAAH, I don't recognice Kirino anymore >_> End roleplay Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:49, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: GRRRRR... You laughed.... Yep, they attacked me but they aren't done with destroying the field. I guess they are having a break from destroying it. Actually, I totally forget about my Keshin Armed :P. Yeah, I must Mixi Max with Nobunaga to get Kirino... EHH..... Raimon back. End roleplay Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:07, August 14, 2012 (UTC) RP V2 Roleplay: Grrrrr.... I don't know I didn't thought about my Keshin Armed. Yeah.... Kirino... EHHH.... Raimon will come back. Mixi Trance, Tyranno! :P. (Tenma walked to us) Tenma: Ummmm, Shindou-senpai..... Me: Yes? What's wrong, Tenma? Tenma: Well, me and Shinsuke were walking to the soccer field, looking if they were still destroying the field but they weren't there. Me: Phew.... They came back to their sense... Tenma: BUT then we walked to the soccer building and they were destroying the Soccer building... WAIT.... WHAT DID YOU SAY?! DESTROYING THE SOCCER BUILDING?! WHO ARE THEY?! Tenma: S-S-Stop shouting, Shindou-senpai, you made me scared.... I-I-It is Kirino, Kariya, Hikaru, Ichino and Aoyama who are destroying the soccer building right now.... Me: NOT AGAIN?! I HAVE TO STOP THEM RIGHT NOW!!!! *Runs off again...* Tenma: Man, Shindou-senpai is scary when he is mad.... End roleplay Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:19, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: (Comes back) ''Man, they punched, kicked and pushed me again even well I used Keshin Armed..... THEY ARE CRAZY.... Hey, Fei, where is Tenma? '''End roleplay' Hey, I made it strange too~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:37, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Yep, I used Keshin Armed and they punched me badly..... >_>. Tenma crazy?! (Waiting) (Shinsuke walked to me) '' Shinsuke: Hey Shindou-senpai~ Me: Hey Shinsuke~ Are you looking for someone? Shinsuke: Yeah, I am searching for you. Me: Me?! Shinsuke: Yeah, I saw Sangoku-senpai, Kurumada-senpai, Amagi-senpai, Hamano-senpai, Hayami-senpai and Kurama-senpai walking towards the soccer field and THEY WERE DESTROYING THE FIELD!!!! Me: WHAT?! NOT THEY TOOO. I HAVE TO STOP THEM, RIGHT NOW!!!! ''(Runs away.... AGAIN) Shinsuke: WAIT, Shindou-senpai..... Man, Shindou-senpai IS VERY VERY Scary when he is mad... End roleplay Yeey, I made it strange... AGAIN XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:50, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Hey, Fei..... Well, I guess Shinsuke told you already. I went to the soccer field and saw Sangoku-san, Kurumada-san, Amagi-san, Hamano, Hayami and Kurama destroying the soccer field. So, I used my Keshin Armed and tried to stop them but they all punched me VER VERY VERY hard everywhere >_>. I don't think I can play in the next match.... End roleplay Me too XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:16, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: I will play in the match but I don't know if I can handle it. WHAT?! Tenma new power?! O___O. I have so. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, Not AKANE NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. (Tenma walked to us.... AGAIN) Tenma: SHINDOU-SENPAI!!!!!!!!! Me: YESSSSS, TENMAAA???? Tenma: Hey, Shindou-senpai!!! Me: ............................ AND THAT'S WHY YOU SHOUTED MY NAME?! Tenma: YEPPPPPPPP Me: ................................. >_> Tenma: Shindou-senpai, you are injured. Is everything alright? Me: I am fine............. Tenma...... Don't worry about me...... Tenma: Are you sure? Anyways, I saw Kirino-senpai, Aoyama-senpai, Ichino-senpai, Hikaru and Kariya joining the others by the soccer field and they are destroying the soccer field =D =D =D =D Me: I am sure...... I am fine...... WAIT?! WHAT DID YOU SAID?! KIRINO, ICHINO, KARIYA, AOYAMA AND HIKARU WERE JOINING THE OTHERS TO DESTROY THE SOCCER FIELD?! AND WHY DID YOU SAY THAT SO HAPPY?! Tenma: Because I am HAPPY :D Me: >_>. Tenma........ ANYWAYS, I GOT TO STOP THEM Tenma: But you are injured! Me: I DON'T MIND. I HAVE TO STOP THEM EVEN I HAVE TO RISK MY LIFE FOR THAT! (Runs off.... AGAIN AND AGAIN....) Tenma: Wait...... He runs off again -.- Man, he is VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SCARY when he is mad. He looked VERY VERY VERY VERY SCARY to me. I am VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SCARED because of him...... End roleplay YEEEEEEEY, ANOTHER HAPPY ROLEPLAY XD. Yep, it is long. Okay, See you maybe tonight! I realise that you was in the chat but I was away >_>. I hope you will join the chat another time again =D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:36, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, from this roleplay the conclusion is: Kirino is CRAZY. XD Roleplay: ' ''(Wakes up) ''Huh, where am I? ''(Kirino walks in) Me: Huh, Kirino, why are you here? Kirino: Why am I here?! You should ask that that to yourself with all those wounds you have.... Me: Whose fault should that be? I guess it is your fault because you were PUNCHING AND KICKING me..... Kirino: So? You were trying to stop me from destroying the soccer field..... Me: So? Why should you destroying the soccer field. We all love soccer.... Kirino: I don't love soccer anymore. I only HATE soccer now.... Me: You don't HATE soccer. You love it but because of that stupid mind control mode.... Kirino: Man, you are irritating me..... I want to kick and punch you more..... Me: NO NO NO, no punching and kicking anymore.... You almost kill me..... (Kirino starts to kick and punch Shindou) Me: STOP STOP STOP, Stop it right now!!! Kirino: WHY should I stop?! You are irritating me.... Me: BUT YOU LOVE SOCCER. THAT'S NOT IRRITATING AT ALL >_> (Kirino stopped punching and kicking Shindou) Me: Look what you did to me.... I am bleeding.... VERY VERY much..... Kirino: SO? Well, I will leave you here, bye! Me: WAIT DON'T LEAVE! (Kirino closed the door and left) Me: Kirino..... >_> '''End roleplay Sorry about that, I was watching the GO movie with my cousins, who are staying at me, and I didn't looked to the chat and didn't saw you joined the chat >_>. I'm sorry Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 19:35, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay Me: Man, why did Kirino left me here >_>. I got to escape from here but I can't stand up with all those wounds... There are bleeding very much...... (Someone walks in) ???: Hey, Shindou....... senpai.... Me: Not you..... Kariya.... Kariya: Well, it IS me, Wuhahahhahahah Me: Kariya....... Kariya: There was someone searching for you. What was his name again? Oh yeah, it was Fei Rune He was looking for you... Wuhahahahahaha Me: That happend when people were punching and kicking me and throwed me in a house..... Then someone is going to search for you.... WAIT..... What did you have done with Fei?! Kariya: Me? I haven't done anything, Shindou-senpai. Me: Stop with that personality. I know that's your fake personality..... Kariya: Hmpf.... Fine... I said to him that I didn't know where you are and he must call me Emperor Kariya.... Wuhahahhahahh.... Me: Kariya..... Kariya: Anyways, I am going to punch you and kick you for stealing Kirino from me.... Me: No, No, No, STOP (Kariya started to punch me) Kariya: Fine...... I will stop.... Anyways.... I go, bye.... Me: Wait...... Kariya..... why did you closed the door >...< You let me bleeding more..... (Meanwhile) Fei: ........ End roleplay Ohayou! (Well it was morning when I left this message) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 07:30, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: Me: WHY HAVE THEY LEFT ME HERE.... AGAIN >_> (Someone walks in... AGAIN) Me: Huh, No you two again.... Kirino and Kariya: WHAT?! Can't we just walk in..... Me: No..... Kariya: That's too bad for you.... We talked to each other and decided that.... WE WANTED TO PUNCH AND KICK YOU MORE! Me: WHAT?! NO, NO, NO, NO.... I DON'T WANT TO DIE...... YET >_> Kirino: Well, that's too bad for you..... HERE WE GO.... Me: I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET >_> SOUSHA MAESTRO! ARMED!! Kariya: WAIT.... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Me: Trying to get away from you... WHAT else..... (Runs off with Keshin Armed) Kirino: Man, we let him escape.... Kariya: Yep... At least, I have you.... Kirino: SHUT UP. Even I hate soccer, Shindou is my best friend... Kariya: Even you punched and kicked him so badly? Kirino: Yeah.... He will and stay my best friend.... Kariya: GEEEEZZZZ (Somewhere else) Me: Finally..... I escaped...... (Passed out) (Meanwhile) Fei: ...... End roleplay Yeah, I have watched EP 16 =D. There will be introduced three new hissatsu of Protocol Omega 2.0 and Ichiyajou will appear too and Shindou masters his Keshin Armed next ep... Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:33, August 15, 2012 (UTC) It was a good episode~ Better than the previous one.... ARGH, I want to see the next episode >_>. Ow... That's too bad about the French Subs :(. Hey, I like it to get punched and kicked XD. YEAH, HE WILL GET KESHIN ARMED< YEEEEEY. Roleplay: No......... No...... No....... Not Akane and Okatsu........... Kirino and Kariya did......... (Passed out.... AGAIN) End roleplay YEEEEEEY, I PASSED OUT AGAIN XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 14:09, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Yep XD Roleplay: Me: W-W-Where am I? End roleplay Okay, that was VERY VERY short O_O. Anyways, come in the chat. I am online now :3 Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:41, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay: H-H-H-Hospital?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, NOT AGAIN >_>. I am fine for now........... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, NOT AGAIN IN THE HOSPITAL, WAAAAAAAAH End roleplay Okay, there were many WAAAAAH's in this roleplay XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:51, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Then we can roleplay further in the chat~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:58, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeeeeeeeeey, I have a new signature XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:33, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature Thanks~ Okay, though I can't stay in the chat for too long. If you want to change it, change it =D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:11, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Idea Hey SnowyBoy I have an idea by Taha1921 and I think its a terrific way to end ☺ Pictures-Game ☻. Here it is, First will obviosly be the Pictures Game Master, the person who has won twice. Next i have devised a point system. The person who has come first gets 3 points, The person who has come second gets 2 points and everybody who participated gets 1 point. Taking all the rounds in consideration we will be able to tell the person who gets most points gets gold, second gets silver and third gets bronze and pictures game master gets Platnum. These people would have their pics and names on the gallery or something. (Theme round not included) This is not my idea its Taha1921's idea. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 21:29, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Well Snowy this is how it works. See you take everyone who has come 1st so Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 would get 3 points. Then me and then so on. Then with secound place 1st ValtinasRika1 would get 2 points then Wilymcphee123 and so on. Then for the participations. Who ever participated would get a point. So thats how it works but I wounder who's going to do this I mean you have your blog now and soon your going to make a kai version so who's going to do this. I mean I can't and I don't think Taha1921 could either. But its a really good idea. Sorry its small. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 08:48, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Round About the seventh round, I also participated it with a pic but you forget to write my name in the result :P Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 14:37, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I am already in the chat~ Yeah, where is the last pic O_O Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:06, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Idea Hey Snowy my blog game is ending in 14 Round and I waz thinking of an idea for a new blog game. So I thought of my game but with pictures and characters from Level-5. I think its a good idea and for my last Round of my current blog game I will do a giant battle royal with Endou Mamoru representing Inazuma Eleven and many other characters from Level-5. Please tell me if its a good idea or not because I thought pictures are better then text because of you blog game. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 22:43, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Picture I have uploaded an Userpic for Picture Game FC, but don't know how to add it to page. The name of the Pic is "Ball ist dein Freund" and it shows Oozora Tsubasa. Ozora Tsubasa (talk) 13:55, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:>_< Don't worry. It's okay ^_^. Well, after you left, much people came in and we stopped. Bye~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:52, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Sadly, it doesn't exist. So, RP doesn't work with too much people coming in the chat XD. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:00, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Yup, it is nice XD. Hey, I like that Shindou freaks out XD. Anyways, Shindou doesn't want to break a leg again so, he just have some injuries, okay XD. He don't like the hospital XD. Bye~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:09, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ☺ Pictures-Game ☻ FC Hey Snowy, can I use another anime pic in ☺ Pictures-Game ☻ FC member gallery? :D [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'熱情']][[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'SERENADE']] 04:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay Added it already..... RP again huh...? I'll reply about that next time :P For suspense XD Picture Hi Snowy ! I added my picture in the gallery :D Thanks ! Fubuki [[User Talk:Fubuki Shirubia|'Shirubia']] 11:53, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Podium Hey there SnowyBoi, Can you specify what Podium do you mean... must it be look alike to the pic you send? Also, I'm not really good at graphics... I also got PC banned til the end of the week...sorry! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:22, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Where'd you got it Hey ya Snowy, u uploaded a slideshow of Jet Stream in "English", right..... So from where exactly you got the english version of the 3rd game. Please tell, I'm begging you. Fubuki99123 (talk) 11:02, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Slideshow Ok! doesn't matter; dunno French.Well anyway thanks Fubuki99123 (talk) 13:35, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Big Bang Slideshow Hi Snowy i noticed something wrong with your slideshow of big bang the fact that hirito kicked the ball up and then he also kicked the ball down and they were in their inazuma japan kits when all of them shot the ball. Try to take pics of the same moment, dont mix them up with other moments to create a slide show ' Taha1921 Evolution' Finally, My Roleplay Reply after WEEKS! Ehehehe..... Snowy, sorry for the really late reply, but here it is! Start of Roleplay Fubuki....senpai.... Ummm.... Fubuki-senpai.... it's kinda weird how you knew Kazemaru-san lives with 25 cats and you know that Miyasaka-san is allergic.... .... .... .... .... Are you stalking them? End of Roleplay Now that I look at it throught the computer, it looks short, then again, Yukimura isn't the type to suddenly rage.... except if it's about.... nahhh.... nevermind XD P.S. I just added in the IE movie's page about the ending credits in which showed photos and messages.... apparently.... this is what Fubuki left: *"I love everyone!" by Fubuki Shirou .. . . (Raises eyebrows in suspicion) Oups ooops, sorry i will do it now :) GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 20:33, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Talk Page Archived (01 September 2012, 14:04)